los borrachos no mienten
by naki-chan.love
Summary: puessss un fic de gazelle x burn  summary: gazelle esta borracho ha bebido demasiado y no para de ofrecerse a burn ¿se dejara el pelirrojo convencer por los encantos del albino? PASEN Y LEEAN


**olaaaa!¿como han estado? bueno pues aqui vengo con otro fic de inazuma! la verdad es que me estoy volbiendo adicta a esta serie...esta vez de una de mis parejas favoritas XD gazelle x burn... espero que les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi ( chico x chico) faltas de otrografia y OoC**

**disfruten!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era la hora del entrenamiento, Burn se encontraba agotado, no deberia haber estado toda la noche de fiesta…ahora tenia resaca. Aun asi no cambiaria la noche que habia pasado por nada del mundo.

Miro preocupado a Gazelle, actuaba con normalidad y no habia dirigido ninguna palabra sobre la fiesta de anoche al pelirrojo…tal vez no se acordaba de lo que habia sucedido, pero nagumo se acordaba con demasiada horrorosa claridad.

**Flash back**

La noche habia transcurrido con normalidad, los integrantes del equipo caos habian quedado para tomar algo para cenar. Una cena tranquila…al menos la cena porque cuando esta hubo terminado todos se fueron a un pub y se intoxicaron a alcohol.. burn el primero, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a beber y dos o tres copas solo le servian para estar alegre no borracho como otros…

Gazelle, el hermoso chico de hielo como el pelirrojo lo solia llamar a su espalda era otra historia, el serio chico era la primera vez que bebia y el pobre estaba totalmente ebrio. El pelirrojo como buen compañero agarro al albino por el hombro y se ofrecio a acompañarlo a casa, en su estado no llegaria muy lejos sin caerse al suelo. Ciertamente le hacia gracia ver en esa situación a su compañero, Suzuno tan serio como era no solia hablar mucho si no era necesario, y mucho menos reirse. En cambio el chico que sujetaba no para de gritar cosas sin sentido y reirse. Ademas se veia hermoso con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ocasionado por el alcohol.

vamos gazelle! Deja ya de decir bobadas, nos vamos a casa

¿queee? Por quee? Eztoy perfectamente! Hic!-protesto el ojiazul

No, estas borracho y te vas ha ir a tu casa a dormir

De acuerdo…pero…solo si tu te vienes y duermes conmigo- inquirio zorrunamente el chico

Q-q-que! Est-t-as loco?- farfullo el pelirrojo totalmente asombrado por la proposicion

Oh si…ya lo creo! Loco de amor…por tii!- empezo a gritar

C-c-callate! No sabes lo que dices! Estas borracho…-añadio totalmente rojo

Mmmm puede…pero los borrachos no mienten! Y yo quiero que esta noche duermas conmigo

No…''realmente si que quiero, pero me sabria mal aprovecharme de que estas borracho''- entre unas cosas y otras los dos chicos ya habian llegado a la residencia donde vivian los alumnos de la academia alius, abrió la habitación del albino y lo dejo en la cama

Tu te quedas…-susurro este amarrando por la polera al pelirrojo y tirandolo en la cama junto a el

Burn intento zaparse del agarre del otro pero le resulto imposible, lo cierto es que realmente tenia fuerza

-enserio esto no esta bien…

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el albino con mirada triste- tu no me quieres..?

-n-no es eso…yo…si que te quiero..pero no…no…-no pudo continuar hablando porque el albino se le habia hechado encima y habia empezado a besarlo, el pelirrojo algo confundido correspondio el beso y se situo el encima de Suzuno empezando a recorres su espalda con las manos – te amo- susurro el pelirrojo

-que te crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto el albino enfadado

-acaso no te gusta?

-no es eso! Aquí el uke no soy yo, se supone que eso te lo tendria que hacer yo a ti y no al contrario- exclamo situandose otra vez arriba y empezando a besar el cuello del ojiambar

-ja!-rio este liberandose del albino y situandose arriba, lo agarro por las dos manos y empezo a besar y lamer el pecho de este después de quitarle la polera

-ang…-gimio gazelle totalmente rojo- yo…tambien te amo….

-ssss… ves…asi es mucho mas sencillo- susurro mientras se centraba en el abdomen y empezaba a bajar poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los pantalones del chico- ademas tu tienes mucha mas pinta de uke que yo jaaajja ¿ has oido como gimes? Pareces una chica- rio y siguio a su tarea quitando los pantalones al chico y situando su mano en la entrepierna de este

-mmm ba-bastardo…-gimio gazelle

-¿Qué has dicho?acaso quieres que pare?-pregunto astutamente y alejandose del albino

-n-n-no…sigue

-me lo imaginaba…-sonrio triunfal haruya y se empezo a quitar la ropa

**( ejem ejem…no queria escribir un lemmon por que no me veo preparada a si que..censuremos esta parte kukuk)**

La noche transcurrio y no ella los dos amantes se hicieron uno solo **(no se si entienden a ke me refiero ¬/¬ ya saben…)**

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Burn levanto la mirada del suelo de la habitación donde se habia dirigido rato atrás encontrandose con la mirada del albino que acababa de entrar

-algun problema?-pregunto este sentandose a su lado

-no…no te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche?

-por que lo dices?- pregunto fuusuke rojo mirando hacia otro lado- claro que me acuerdo jamas me podré olvidar de eso….no sabes cuanto me duele el trasero..creo que no me voy a poder sentar por un mes…

-lo siento- respondio haruya

-¿?

-se que no deberia haberlo echo pero..te veia tan indefenso tan apetecible tentativo y yo… yo te quiero tanto que .. que no me pude contener y paso lo que paso… y encima cuando me dijiste que me querias, que no me lo deberia haber creido porque estabas borracho como una cuba… y que querias dormir conmigo esta noche…,ese momento fue mi perdicion no pude conternerme, lo siento lo siento mucho…- se disculpo apresuradamente

-no..no me he enterado de la mitad de lo que decias por que hablabas muy rapido…pero he escuchado que decias que me querias…

-si, ya te lo dije anoche

-crei que lo decias porque estabas borracho

-no, yo no estaba borracho, y lo que dije era totalmente verdad te quiero te amo eres lo mas importante que tengo

-bien…pues tu puedes estar seguro de una cosa- susurro acercandose poco a poco al rostro del pelirrojo- los borrachos no mienten….-y beso los labios del chico con ternura siendo correspondido por este de inmediato- te quiero, te quiero mucho yo tambien…

-…-

Midorikawa y hiroto paseaban por los pasillos de la residencia con caras de muertos cuando se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación de burn mendio entornada y dentro de ella a gazelle y al pelirrojo durmiendo abrazados

-maditos, nos dieron la guerra toda la noche con los gemidos que se traían y ahora miralos que agustito duermen

-mmmm tengo una idea

-ah si?

-no los vamos a dejar dormir a ellos…-dijo con mirada zorruna

-q-q-que quieres de-cir?-pregunto midorikawa totalmente rojo al ver la mirada de pervertido de su compañero

-que es nuestro turno de hacer ruido kukuk- y dicho esto se llevo al peli verde a una habitación.

FIN

:::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::

**yyyyy les gusto? a mi sip! jiji**

**en fin espero muchos reviews!**


End file.
